


everglow

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [31]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feel-good, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Public Sex, Queen Daenerys, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There's no shame in love. Or so Jorah is learning this slowly.





	everglow

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Chi (Ao3): "Jon/Any; nsfw and public sex." OMG. THIS WAS A TIME. I'm definitely gonna enjoy the reactions to this fic! I'll be glad to hear anything!
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

There's no shame in love.

Or so Jorah is learning this slowly for his lengthening age, getting cramped inside a barely heated alcove.

His breeches loosen and pull open with the aid of a few of those wandering, rough fingers. A murmuring hum. Pale-silvery hair clings to Jorah's face as he groans and feels one of his lovers press her warm, clothed teats against him, grinning so sweetly, nudging their lips apart with the flick of her tongue.

Queen Daenerys has grown from a frightened, meek child into a woman-leader through her exposure to Dothraki culture and tradition and wisdom. Necessary bloodshed.

His naked cock rides between her thighs, hidden by their cloaks. It doesn't matter who passes by — they will know what this is.

A coveted meeting. Lovemaking done in front of their eyes.

His beautiful, fierce Queen grinds, shuddering. Jon Snow — _bastard, king, white wolf_ — tangles his hand into Jorah's tunic, pushing him steadily back against the stone-wall. He glances between Daenerys's flushed complexion and Jorah, his Stark eyes gleaming with mild amusement.

Jorah had never bed a man. A former king, even. This younger man treated him gentle, exploring over Jorah's old wounds with soft eyelashes and kisses, asking for permission and looking him right in the eye when Jon pressed _inside_ him, moaning and dropping his weight against Daenerys watching on, thrilled, as he fucked hard into Jorah's arse dripping copiously with oil.

They lounged together on the wool, colorless blankets, basking in eve, sharing a plate of soft boiled eggs and goat's milk.

He knew he loved them when Daenerys's fingernails scratched mindfully over Jorah's golden beard. She touched over Jon's cheek with her opposite hand, resting between them, and Jorah _knew_ that he could never betray her or Jon Snow.

They're all he has.

*

 


End file.
